1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch information content distribution processing system, an information distribution apparatus, an information distribution system, a hand held terminal device, an information recording medium, and an information processing method suitably applied to a software watch embodied by a wristwatch, a brand watch, or fashion watch of design specific to an owner.
More particularly, the present invention provides a plurality of hand held terminal devices that processes watch information contents, wherein a software watch is displayed as a video image by the hand held terminal device based on watch information contents, and time is clocked so that a plurality of software watches with different designs can be configured according to the preference of an information user, and a clock display of these software watches can be automatically corrected.
2. Description on Related Art
Conventionally, many people use a wristwatch wearing one's wrist as means for watch a time. In such a circumstance, an increased number of people watch a time through a hand held telephone set recently. One directly wears the wristwatch. Thus, there are many cases in which the watch is removed from one's wrist. In addition, there are many cases in which a leather belt is replaced with a metallic belt for use in the summer time.
In recent years, there has been mainly used a quartz type watch, and a time display error is becoming small. However, in a replacement clock, an electrical device with its clock function, fixed telephone or wristwatch, or a hand held telephone set and the like, an error is gradually stored over a long period of time, and time correction is periodically required. In this case, a user makes a phone call for correct time service, whereby the current time is acquired, and the time correction may be manually performed according to be acquire current time.
In addition, a wristwatch having its superior design properties called a brand watch or a fashion watch is popular, and there is a tendency that one person has a plurality of wristwatches. The owners of watches use a plurality of wristwatches according to its preference.
In the meantime, the following problems occur according to the wristwatch and time adjustment according to a conventional system.
<1> There is a danger that a wristwatch blocks manual work or is damaged because it is directly wound around one's wrist. In particular, one feels discomfort in the summertime because a belt section becomes dirt.
<2> Since a quartz type watch is mainly used, although an error becomes small, such error is accumulated, and must be manually corrected periodically. This time error is manually corrected by making a phone call for correct time service, thereby acquiring the current time, and carrying out time correction based on the acquired current time. However, the current time is voice guidance information. Therefore, one must adjust a respective one of time correction timings to a display time of wristwatch, placement clock or an electronic device with its clock function (hereinafter, referred to a clock device) while listening to a telephone receiver, which is inconvenient.
<3> Many of these clock devices are corrected only every second, and there is an inconvenience that one must wait a maximum of 60 seconds until the indicators has indicated 0 second for time correction of such clock. If a timing is not adjusted well, one must wait 60 seconds until the indicator has indicated 0 second, and one must repeat this waiting, which impairs convenience.
<4> It is basically an arbitrary user who make a phone call for correct time service, thereby carrying out time correction. It is difficult to know how much one's clock has in an arbitrary time. Therefore, it is required for a clock manufacturer or an electronic device manufacturer with a clock function to provide a clock function with a minimally small absolute error. This leads to an increase in cost such as mount of a quartz oscillator with high precision or the like.
<5> In addition, there is a tendency that one owns a plurality of wristwatches such as a brand watch having its superior design properties or a fashion watch, and however, there is an inconvenience that one must own and manage a plurality of wristwatches physically because such wristwatches are hardware.
<6> There is an inconvenience that, if one attempts to use a plurality of these wristwatches according to its preference, one must replace them every time.
<7> Further, if one attempts to own a plurality of wristwatches, the cost is increased.
<8> Furthermore, although only one required clock can be used for a user at the same time, if one attempts to own a plurality of wristwatches, all the wristwatches must contain independent batteries, which is not suitable in global environment from the viewpoint of wasteful battery consumption.